Batman's Harlequin
by CrybabyQueenofWhatever
Summary: The Joker has been mistreating and abusing Harley Quinn for years. He's at it again. Batman swoops in once more. But is it out of love, or is it just because it's his job? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies! And now for… THE COMMENT OF THE DAY FROM THE ANONYMOUS COMMENTER! Yay! Everyone's favorite! Here ya go:**

 **:w****

 **Yep! One word says it all, folks! Oh, and by the way, if you're gonna call me a whore, spell it right, okay? God, you're the one bullying me? Hey! Can I get a smarter bully over here?! No? Okay, fine. Anyway, this is my Batman and Harley Quinn story! Enjoy!**

 **P.S. The italics mean it's a flashback!**

 **BATMAN'S POV**

 _"Goddamn you, Harls!" Joker screams at Harley Quinn. He wraps a hand around her throat and shoves her at the ground. Harley yelps and tries to scoot away. Her arm is badly bruised and I can tell her strength is disappearing._

 _"Leave her alone!" I find the strength to say. I had taken quite a beating myself. I raise my hand to my lips and pull it away. Blood drips between my fingers and I shoot another glance at Joker and Harley. Joker holds Harley's hat in his hand, torn and battered. He throws it at me. He brings his foot back and kicks her square in the stomach. The sound resonates throughout the empty room. Harley Quinn cries and thrashes as Joker draws his foot back again and kicks her jaw. Harley's makeup streams off her sweaty, contorted face and her eyes are red under her mask._

 _"What are you gonna do about it, Bats?" The Joker cackles. "You're in the same condition as she's gonna be in when I'm through with her!" Harley Quinn reaches around behind her, trying desperately to reach her mallet. Joker kicks it away from her reach. It skids across the floor and hits the wall, many feet away from my own reach. Harley lets out a blood-curdling scream and Joker pouts._

 _"What's the matter, Harls? Why so serious?"_

 _"Stop, Mistuh J! You're… You're hurting me!" Harley whimpers. He kicks her in the stomach again and she turns around and vomits on the floor. It's the last straw for me. My hands are shaking as I reach into my utility belt for my grappling hook. I aim it at Harley's hammer and pull the trigger. The hook shoots out and hooks around the handle. I pull the trigger again and the hammer skids across the floor towards me. I call out to Harley, who's now on her feet and trying desperately to block Joker's blows. She has a nosebleed. Her mask is in tatters on the floor_

 _"Harley! Get it!" I rasp. I kick her hammer over and it knocks Joker off his feet. Harley picks it up and swings it over her head. A satisfying crunch lets me know Joker's arm is broken. He scrambles to his feet and spits on the floor._

 _"This isn't the last you'll see of me, pumpkin!" Joker hisses. He gives me the middle finger and disappears into the darkness, laughing all the way. I hear the slam of a car door and the squeal of tires. The smell of exhaust pours in through the hole in the wall. Harley's limbs shake and she lets out a long, shuddering breath._

 _"Ya okay, Batsy?" Harley Quinn squeaks. I nod._

 _"How about you?" Harley shrugs._

 _"My puddin'—"_

 _"No, Harley! He's not your pudding. If he was your pudding, he would treat you with respect!" I say. Harley's lower lip trembles._

 _"Y-ya mean that…" And Harley Quinn bursts into tears and falls to her knees. "He's not my puddin'?"_

 _"Afraid not." I say. Harley clutches the handle of her hammer so hard her knuckles turn white._

 _"I'm sorry, Harley. I'm gonna call the Batmobile and we'll patch you up at the Batcave. You can stay as long as you need, okay?" Harley snivels and nods her head reluctantly. I pull out my communicator from my belt. I click it on and fiddle around with the display till the Batmobile rolls up through the hole Joker made in the wall. Harley's eyes light up with curiosity._

 _"I call shotgun!" Harley says cheerfully. I roll my eyes as she limps towards the door and then slides into the seat. I slide into the driver's seat and hit the autopilot button on the screen. The Batmobile rolls backwards and starts to drive through Gotham into the humid, muggy summer night. The city is bright and brand new looking. Skyscrapers stand next to smaller buildings and cell phone towers flash little dots in the dark sky. The Bat Symbol is just a flicker against the dark evening clouds. No need for it now. My job is done for today._

 _The city eventually melts into a vast forest with pine trees and open fields. The moon is full and hangs over the trees way up in the sky. Harley and I approach Wayne Manor. The Batmobile pulls into the drive and eventually the garage. I press the garage door opener and the door starts closing. I press the button next to it and an elevator built into the floor starts lifting us down into the Batcave._

The rest of the night is kind of a blur. I woke up in the middle of the night on the floor in a sleeping bag next to my bed. When I got up on my feet, my muscles ached. Harley Quinn lay in my bed, wearing an oversized t shirt. Her wounds were cleaned up and she had some ice packs underneath head and hips. Her blond hair was brushed smooth and put up in ponytails. Harley's eyes fluttered open.

"Mistuh J? Oh… It's just you, Batsy." Harley says sleepily.

"Yeah… Holding up alright?" I ask her. She shrugs.

"I've been better." Harley says. She sighs and pulls herself into a sitting position. "Just can't believe Mistuh J… That's all…"

"He's a sadistic, psychopathic clown. You deserve a better man."

"But I know my puddin' loves me! He's gotta!" Harley whimpers. Tears collect on the brims of her eyes.

"He doesn't love you, Harley. I'm sorry to say that, but it's true." I sit down beside her and she pulls me into a hug. She bawls into my shoulder.

"Help me, Batsy. I wanna let go but I don't know how." Harley cries. We stay sitting and staring into each other's eyes for a few minutes.

"I think we got to…" I start. My throat feels dry. Harley slowly leans over.

"Yeah… Same here…" Harley cups my jaw and pulls me into a kiss. Her lips are soft, warm, and firm. I taste her Chapstick on my lips. I place my hand on her hip and pull her close to me. I want to meld my body with hers. She wraps her fingers across the back of my neck and kisses me harder. She sighs into my mouth and I pull her all the way against me.

"Harley…" I say as she pulls away. She has a satisfied smile on her face.

"I think I love you…" I murmur. Harley smiles shyly.

"I think I love ya too, Batsy." She chuckles.

"Just… Just seeing him hurt you was all too much for me. I would've beaten his sorry ass if I hadn't—" I start.

Harley interrupts me with another rough kiss. She pulls away and studies my eyes. I take some time to admire hers. They're the perfect shade of sky blue.

"Don't ever speak about Mistuh J again, 'Kay?" I nod and she sighs. She snuggles up close to me and pulls me up next to her. Harley lay down, cuddling me and keeping me up against her. I brush her bangs into her eyes and she chuckles.

"No one's ever gonna hurt you now. I'm here." I whisper. I snuggle up close to Harley and doze off next to her.

In my nightmare, Joker held Harley at gunpoint and was forcing me to take off my mask. Right in front of all of the citizens of Gotham. Everyone had a blank expression on their face. Harley wriggled in Joker's grasp and screamed for help. When I refused to take off my mask, Joker shot Harley. She fell to the ground and my heart plummeted into my stomach. Joker proceeded to fire bullets into the crowd. People fell dead and everyone else kept a placid, blank expression.

"Last chance, Bats!" He warned. I refused. The gun turned on me and the bang rang through my ears. I woke up sweating. Harley was still in my arms. She sighed in her sleep and nuzzled my side.

"Puddin'..." She murmurs. I stroke her soft blond hair and rest my head back down on the pillow.

If Joker comes back, I'll do everything in my power to protect her.

 **Second chapter to Only a Dream is going to be added (my Walking Dead Fanfic) and there will be a second chapter to this story as well! Love ya guys! XOXO Crybaby :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**IheartNicoxReyna requests: "Can u put Dicks reaction to Harley now living with them please? I am a anonymous writer wooooo." Yup lol. At first I was thinking, "What, Batman's dick? Hehe, boners…" 8====D (Only people with dirty minds know what this is…) And I know you aren't an anonymous writer. Anonymous writers are assholes to me sometimes. Anyway, here you go bestie! Enjoy!**

 **ROBIN'S POV**

When I woke up this morning, the smell of bacon and eggs cooking wafted under my bedroom door. I slipped off my sleeping mask and put on my regular mask and slid out of bed. Batman doesn't really cook, like ever, so I figured I would find Alfred at the stove.

Nope!

Harley Quinn stood there! Mask and jumpsuit gone, wearing nothing but Batman's Pink Floyd t shirt and her hair in high, messy ponytails. I noticed bruises, scratches, and itty bitty welts on her skin.

"Batman! Help! Harley Quinn got into our house! Ahhhh!" Harley whirled around and dropped the spatula she was holding. I charged at her and she screamed. I tackled Harley to the floor and dragged her along by her ponytails. Harley shrieked and kicked her long legs. I delivered a few forceful punches to her gut and she cried out in pain. I picked her up and slammed her down onto the floor.

"Batsy! Bat—" Harley Quinn choked. I flipped her over and put her in a headlock, keeping a hand on one of her pigtails. Harley started to cry and all of the sudden, Batman scrambled into the room, yanking me forcefully off Harley.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Dick?!" My boss yells in my face. I gaze at him incredulously and signal over to a crying Harley.

"It's fucking Harley Quinn! Why are you protecting her? She's a villain!" I say. Batman shakes his head and gets off me. He makes his way over to Harley and kneels by her feet. He lifts his hand up and tickles her chin.

"Harley… Baby… Are you okay?" Batman soothes. My eyes widen. Baby?! What the hell is he doing? Harley shakes her head and rubs her tears away with the heel of her hand. She snivels and curls up into a ball, tucking her legs close to her frail body, hiding her face in her hands. The eggs on the stove start to smell like they're burning. Batman stares daggers at me.

"He treated me like… Like Mistuh J used to…" Harley whimpers. Batman hugs her gently and Harley Quinn melts into his embrace. My head throbs.

Batman calls for Alfred and he escorts her back to Batman's bedroom, ice packs in tow. Harley whimpers and limps off with Alfred. Batman then turns to face me. He's pissed, and I can tell.

"Tell me, boss. Are you dating Harley Quinn?" Batman waits for a moment before nodding his head slowly. I purse my lips and rock back and forth on my heels.

"Why do you care?" He asks me defensively.

"I don't know boss. All the sudden Harley's putty in your hands. She'd usually be making your life hell, insisting Joker beats her because he loves her, you know, the usual. Don't you think it's a little strange that she let him go so easily?" I ask. The angry look returned to Batman's face.

"You're just jealous and have no sympathy for anyone but yourself. God." He snaps. "If you want to keep this job, then I suggest you be polite to Harley Quinn and treat her oh-so-very-nicely. She's been through a lot lately. Be. Nice. First fucking warning." Batman growls. He then turns away and starts to go back to his room. Maybe Batman's right. Maybe Harley's actually done with Joker. But I can't help but think something's going to go wrong. I can't help but think Harley's going to use Batman. Till that happens, I owe Harley shit-tons of apologies, have to live with her, and be nice to her.

This should be interesting.

Harley made a second attempt at making breakfast after she had calmed down. Her little body shook as she stepped into the kitchen. I felt really bad all the sudden. Harley scraped the burnt eggs into the trash and washed the pan, starting fresh with a new batch of eggs and a few strips of bacon. And I can't complain, they tasted pretty good. When I thanked her for breakfast, she just shook her head and started washing dishes. Heat rushed to my face. Batman just gave me a look that said, scars take a while to fade. You should know that by now.

The memory made me shudder. The smell of acid thick in the air, the loud snap of the trapeze line, my parents screaming on the way down, the thud their bodies made as they hit the ground… Everything. My eyes filled with tears and I stormed out of the room so nobody could see. I walked into the room Batman and I use for practice. Martial arts equipment and mats are spread neatly across the floor. I knock over a punching bag and sit on it like a beanbag chair. I hear footsteps making their way down the hall. Harley steps into the room and cocks her hip.

"Can I come in?" She asks, sass in her voice. I nod, wiping away a few stray tears. Harley skips into the room and sits down by my feet.

"How old were ya when it happened?" She asks me kindly.

"I don't have to tell you anything." I snap. Harley nods in agreement.

"You're correct, but I am a certified psychologist so ya can trust me. Ya don't have to tell me anything, but I could help ya out, if ya really want."

"Sure, whatever. I was eight." I grumble. Harley nods.

"When, where, and how did it happen?" Harley probes. My eyes fill with tears again and she rubs my shoulder gently.

"Ya don't have to tell me if ya—"

"We worked for a circus. We were known as the Flying Graysons. One day, I guess some guy wanted money from the circus owner and when he didn't get it, he sabotaged the trapezes. He poured acid on the trapeze ropes and they snapped as my parents were in the air. You figure out the rest." I started choking on my tears and I didn't try to stop them this time. They streamed down my face unchecked and I didn't care. I took off my mask and let the tears collecting in it fall down. Harley rubs my shoulder again, mumbling it's okay under her breath.

"How has that affected ya emotionally?"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK?!" I snap. "You think everything is peaches and roses after that experience?! You think I can just say, 'Oh, my parents and biggest idols are gone, no big deal.'?!" I felt very bad after the final word left my mouth.

"No, but we can both safely say that Batman's parents are gone, too. If ya ever need to talk to someone about loss of those types of people, he's the perfect person to talk to."

"I thought you were supposed to help me." I snap. Harley shakes her head with shame.

"I'm trying. Ya just don't care enough to tell me the whole story or be nice to me." Her voice fades. "I'm trying to be nice. You're damn lucky I don't pay ya back for what ya did to me earlier. Well, ya clearly don't want my help. Bye, then." Harley starts for the door.

"Wait." I blurt out. Harley turns around. Her eyes are blurry. I can tell she's going to cry.

"I'm sorry, Harley. That was mean. That really did help me. I'm feeling a little better about the whole thing." Harley hangs her head, sighing.

"Ya don't have to lie to me. I can see I've done nothing for ya." That's when she leaves the room and most likely goes back to Batman. I lace my fingers and tap my foot. I'm nervous for what Batman is going to say to me if Harley saunters up to him all depressed and moody. Maybe I could help Harley with something she needs. I mean, it's not like she doesn't have any problems, right? I can play psychologist too.

"Harley?" I call out. She peeks her head into the room again.

"Yes?" She says tightly.

"Is there anything you need help with?" I ask politely, wondering if I'm skating on thin ice with this one.

"Ya have done enough." Harley snaps. I purse my lips.

"I mean like…. Like… Psychology-wise…"

Basically, we spent an hour talking about her childhood, which she talked about the whole time crying. Her parents didn't support her or care about her, and her brother was just a jerk. In the end of it all, though, I had made friends with Hatley. I think we'll get along very well.


End file.
